Relentless
by Feed The Flame
Summary: It doesn't matter how brave you are...only fate can deterine how long you'll last...


**I do not own any of these characters whatsoever…except Luigi, I bought him off of ebay and he lives as a hostage in my closet . tee hee. With that said, I give you my big fanfiction novel..which most likely wont be finished…but you should read it anyway!! (darn that lazy streak of mine and tendancies of quick loss of interest!)**

_the legend of the 8 Dire Sentences goes back many years. Back to the days when the Toadstools and Koopas were strict rivals and the lands were ravished with war. Long before The Toadstools' precious baby daughter, Peach, and the Koopa clan's soon to be heir to the throne, Bowser, were born. The koopas had just about gained control of the entire world and captured many of the toadstools. When one of the royalfamily was taken captive they would have unleashed upon them 8 dire, bizzare, happenings. As legend has it, the most brutal, horrifying experience, one could ever withstand. It is said that the same thing was later done to anyone who betrayed, or any person of toadstool blood that was found. Each of the 8 Dire Sentences weakened the victim for one final, ultimately much worse, event that would bring their demise._

_Queen Toadstool was captive at the time of her labor with the baby Princess…._

_The Koopa son- then PRINCE Bowser had just been born a few weeks earlier._

_The Koopas intended to betroth the youths to eachother at such a tender age as it was said that the Princess held the ultimate power of the mushroom kingdom and was the only one that could save her people._

_A traitor koopa felt sorry for the queen and took the baby to safety, later suffering the 8 Dire Sentences for his betrayal._

_The baby princess secretly grew up in Sarasaland and once she turned sixteen she was able to unleash the star power and rescue her people, as wella s bring the koopa kingdom to its knees._

_…her mother had never lived through the 8 Dire Sentences._

_King Koopa and his Queen had also died, leaving the throne to their ruthless teenage son, Bowser._

_The adventure is only beginning….. _

She trembled in his presence. The slightest faulty move could send years of terror upon her and her people. All she had to do was say the one wrong thing and he'd backlash her with agony and torment far wilder than any nightmare. She just stood perfectly still, and only spoke when spoken to.

"There's a price to be paid for such good fortune. All royals have their dues." He muttered with a vicious grin.

She was about to open her mouth when he continued. She despised that cold, raspy voice…

"Barter with me and I guarantee you yours will be very lenient. The bond of my people and yours will be a sacred trust."

She swallowed, her mouth so dry from fear, she felt as if sand and bits of gravel were traveling down her throat. "But, you ask of me to sacrifice the security of my closest allies, in a nutshell strip them of their integrity…"

He stopped her as her voice cracked and said, "A small price to pay for what I have to offer."

"…I don't understand…" she stuttered.

"its really quite simple." He replied, raising an eyebrow. "Give me what I want or your people will pay the price…"

She knew deep down it would come to this, but she had been forcing herself into disbelief. When he had captured her a week a go she'd been left in the dungeon for just that long, only cobwebs and cracks in the floor to stand by her in her lonesome hour. Then she'd been grabbed and tossed out from behind the bars into what appeared to be hell, pits of fire churning waves of smoke and steam, and that gruesome face that now stared her calmly in the eyes. She had been taken captive for a reason…and the choice she made now would affect the lives of millions of people, no matter which path she took.

"I-…I can't…" she said with tears in her eyes.

A dark scowl left its mark upon his face. "Very well then.. back to the dungeon with you!"

"No.. no.. please!!" she screamed as the guards made their way on either side of her.

"You will stay there until I decide just how you will die…"

"No… I can't go back… I won't die…please!"

Another sadistic grin appeared on his mug. "not a bad idea.. you chose this fate for your people…why should you sneak out of it? Instead… you will watch them die!!"

Her bottom lip quivered, her eyes brimmed with tears. It was the wrong thing to do.. but she had no choice!

"Alright!! I agree to you're little deal! And I'll help you… just don't hurt my family, and take these Goddamn shackles off of me!"

He snickered as he looked upon her pitiful grief-stricken face. "Done."

Unshackled and unharmed (excluding a few bruises or burns) the young woman was set free, but not so free. Lakitu was following her with a videocamera, and the footage of the day could be seen from the throneroom of the dark palace.

She had an idea, and grabbed the camera from Lakitu, attempting to break it over a rock, only to find the creature only appeared helpless as he had afew spiky shells on hand. With no other option she made her way to the door of the Mushroom kingdom and knocked half heartedly, praying in the back of her mind that no one would answer.

Unfortunately Toads tended to every whim every hour of the day and one answered the door promptly. "Oh hello Princess Sarasa, shall I inform Princess Toadstool of your arrival?"

Princess Peach who came up from behind the young man let out a soft and feminine giggle. "Oh please Toad, don't be so formal I hate 'the p word'"

"Do you have any idea the bad rap I take from the older toads? I want to fit in!" both princesses let out a bout of laughter as the young man's head sunk.

"Oh cheer up Toad, of all the retainers, you're our favorite." Peach said planting a small kiss on his tiny cheeks.

Toad let out a sigh and a toothy grin and then returned to his daily chores.

"He is so cute isn't he Daisy?" Peach said with a laugh.

Daisy smiled weakly, and looked around to find the lakitu out of sight. He was hiding somewhere, she was sure of it, but either way, she wasn't willing to risk it, Bowser was one tough customer.

"So what's on your mind?" Peach asked, all too cheerfully, unaware of what was ahead..

**okay, its not the greatest so far, but I guarantee the good stuff is coming up, and anything that seems a little weird should be filled in later. So r and r if you like, and stay tune for part two ;)**


End file.
